1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to opening champagne bottles, and the like, by applying a force to the exposed part of the cork, or plastic, stopper.
2. Prior Art
A number of devices have been patented to accomplish this task, most of which attempt to pry or pull the stopper out by exerting a force between the top of the bottle and the enlarged part of the cork, which is exposed. Simple lever systems such as those found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,598,613 Jul. 8, 1986 to Frederick W. Baum, U.S. Pat. No. 4,590,821 May 27, 1986 to James C. Olson, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,680,993 Jul. 21, 1987 to Jack M. Feliz, are examples of such devices. Geared lever systems are also used in some designs, such as found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,750,391 Jun. 14, 1988 to Stanley L. Sweath, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,947,711 Aug. 4, 1990 to Ben F. Glebeler. A cranked threaded shaft mated with a threaded tubular column are used to exert the force in U.S. Pat. No. 5,040,437 Aug. 20, 1991 to John H. Mueller.
In all of these, the problem is not the force required to dislodge the cork stopper, but rather it is in the means of applying it to the soft and frangible part of the cork which is exposed. In some prior art such as is found in U.S. Pat. No. 4,875,398 Oct. 24, 1989 to Cleveland B. Crudington, the stopper must be partially raised to enable the tool to be inserted under it. Some require that a thin tool be forced between the top of the bottle and the bulge of the cork, and others rely on sharpened tongs as is noted on U.S. Pat. No. 5,000,063 Mar. 19, 1991 to George Federighi, and U.S. Pat. No. 4,708,033 Nov. 24, 1987 to Lester E. Eash. One champagne opener found on the market is available from Franmara, Inc. of Salinas, Calif. This heavy tool has a large tooth on each of two hinged handles. The instructions are to drive these into the cork, and to twist the cork thus gripped, in opposite direction to the bottle, until internal pressure pushes the cork out.
Champagne corks are the tightest before the initial displacement, which breaks the bond to the bottle created over weeks or months of storage. Teeth forced into the uncompressed cork can tear or fracture the cap, leaving even less to work with. Most champagne is opened at the table in restaurants or private homes, and large complicated machines, such as that of John Mueller noted above, are unsuitable for such use.
Most of these prior art devices fail to achieve their objective due to the problem of effectively connecting to the cork stopper without damaging it. Tools that try to twist it loose can easily shear the cap off so that only a cork screw can be used to try to save it. It is necessary to grip the cork firmly over an area of that portion exposed, and to compress and lift it slowly and steadily out of the bottle. The Cork Remover described herein, does just that.
The present invention is comprised of a simple pliers type tool which can grip a champagne stopper firmly on opposite sides, and force it upward without fracturing the cork, or requiring much strength or effort. This tool can retain the stopper as it is removed.
Accordingly, the objects and advantages of my invention are:
a) to provide a champagne cork remover which can grip and raise a champagne cork with little strength or effort required.
b) to enable one hand operation of said cork remover so that the other hand is free to support the bottle, or to assure that pressure does not force out the stopper prematurely
c) to provide a tool which can retain the cork or other stopper as it exits the bottle.
d) to provide a simple, uncomplicated design which can be produced and sold at low cost.
e) To provide a device which can also remove plastic bottle stoppers used for sparkling cider, and similar beverages, sold in champagne size bottles.
f) to enable wine stewards to quickly serve champagne formally, and with ease and grace, in restaurants and dining rooms.
g) to provide a tool which requires no maintenance or adjustment, and is constructed of corrosion-free materials.